I Will Not Hate Anymore
by Trunksblue
Summary: *Complete!* A 19 year old woman some how ends up in the X-men universe after being in a car accident with her Father and Stepmother. How will she get back home, and when she does find the way WILL she want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N:  I had to get this story out before it ate me alive!!

 I hope you all enjoy it and will review!

~*~

I hate this place. I hate who I become when I come here and I hate how my father has changed since coming here. And most of all, I hate _her_. It's been almost three years now, since my father and _her _married. At first I wasn't sure about it all, glad that my father was happy but sad that it wouldn't ever just be the two of us again. 

 It's late and I don't know what possessed me to get in the car with my father and _her, _just going to the store, he had said and I wanted to tag along. It wasn't long before I spotted my mistake in getting into the car or even letting him drive. In the review mirror I could see his eyes, slightly glassy from one too many. He looks at me as he takes a drag from his cigarette and smiles. I force myself to smile back leaning back against my seat. Suddenly a blinding light fills the car I open my mouth to scream as I see my short-lived life flash before my eyes. Instinctively I raise my arms to shield my head before I black out as we ram into the on coming semi-truck. 

 I feel blinding pain shoot through me as I hit the water's surface at a high speed and then sink below the surface. My mind reels at the freezing cold temperature and I remember thinking to myself before I blacked out once again, 'Where did the water come from?' 

The disoriented garbling voices echo in my head not making any sense no matter how hard I try to clear my mind.

 'Where…' '…She … ' ... Alive…'

 It was a long time later before I could finally think straight let alone open my eyes. But when I tried they were assaulted with a bright blinding light instantly making my head pound. I moaned in pain and tried again keeping them open longer this time trying to let them adjust to the light. Everything was so blurry I blinked refocusing my eyes. I was in a white room on top a cold metal table with only a thin white sheet covering me. I was hooked up to several different machines that made their presence known by their steady beeping. A woman with long red hair wearing a white lab coat walked into the room and up to my side. 

  'Where had I seen her before?' I thought blearily staring up at her.

She smiled, "I see you're awake. Can you talk?"

I nodded my head not even sure myself if I could still talk but decided I should try anyways.

  "Where?" I asked my voice cracked from being unused for so long.

She had gotten my message though, "You're at the Institute For Mutants, my name's Jean Grey." 

 'Is that why she looked so familiar?' I thought my mind still fuzzy, 'She's from the X-men… wait now that doesn't make sense.' 

 "What," I cleared my throat, "What you ay your name was?" I whispered clearing my throat again.

She looked at me curiously, "Jean Grey."

I shook my head chuckling, "This is crazy." I said out loud noticing the confused look Jean gave me, "My dad!" I blurted out suddenly remembering the accident.

 "Your dad?" Jean repeated with furrowed eyebrows.

 "Yes, I was with my dad and… someone else when we crashed." I sat up clutching the sheet to my chest still ignoring the fact that I was naked… for some reason…

 "Logan didn't mention anyone else, or a car for that matter. He found you unconscious on the beach."

I laid back down suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. I was the only one here; did that mean I was the only one who made it… or did it mean I was the only one who didn't make it? 

 "Can… can I have some clothes?" I whispered trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

Jean must have sensed my distress for she laid a hand on my should a smiled sadly, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Then she walked off to get me some clothes. 

  It was about an hour or so later that I met up with Professor Charles Xavier. I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk and stared at the floor still silently grieving the loss of my father in my mind. 

 "I am Professor Charles Xavier, owner of this school." He introduced himself and I tugged at the bottom of the dark blue shirt Jean had given me to wear along with a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

 "Nice to meet you Professor," A said softly raising my eyes to look at him, "My name's Ripley." 

He nodded with a smile, "I understand the stress you must be going through Ripley, and let me assure you that it is quite alright that you stay here."

I sighed, "Thank you." If only he knew what was really going through my mind, and he probably did. But from the look on his face I could tell that he didn't have a clue and I silently thanked God that he was polite enough not to go through my mind.

 "I must also tell you that a few tests were done while you were unconscious, are you aware that you carry the X-gene?" 

I looked up at him in shock; the thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

 "I'll take that as a 'no'." He chuckled.

 "But… there's no way I could be… be a mutant!" I stuttered in shock.

The Professor looked at me sadly, "Being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed of." He said softly.

 I shook my head and laughed, "No it's not that. Its just… jeeze… I can't believe this is all happening." I could tell now that he was tempted to read my mind but was resisting the urge. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Charles tore his eyes from me to the door and cleared his throat, "Come in." He called and the door opened.

My jaw dropped slightly, Logan walked into the room folding his arms over his chest.

 'How could I have forgotten _him_!' I shouted in my mind immediately closing my mouth and then berated myself silently when the Professor gave me an odd look. 

Logan raised an eyebrow at me then turned to the Professor, "Who's the kid Chuck?" 

 "This is Ripley, the girl you found two days ago." 

I could feel myself begin to blush, 'Don't blush!' I repeated over and over again in my head.

 "Ya feelin' better kid?" He smirked.

 "Yea, thanks." I smiled back still berating myself for being such a loser. 

Logan nodded then turned his attention back to the Professor, "I need ta talk to ya Chuck." He said seriously and I took this as my queue to leave. 

 "Is it okay if I go look around?" I asked standing up and received a nod from the Professor. 

I quickly left the room closing the door behind me as I walked out into the hallway. I leaned up against the wall and sighed in relief, 'How did I get myself into this mess?' 

~*~

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review now! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men or anything for that matter, except Ripley. 

Notes: Things written _'like this' _are thoughts/ Memories. 

A/N: Wow… 6 reviews! I wasn't even planning on getting one! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I really didn't think this would go through due to the fact it was about a character I made up. So thank you everyone you all made my day! ^_^

~*~

It was last night just as I was falling asleep did it fully hit me; I was in a cartoon for crying out loud! Conversations I had had with my friend came flooding back to me and I started to crack up laughing. 

  _'You know… wouldn' it be weird to just one day wake up in the X-men universe?'_

_There was a brief pause on the other line, 'I don't know.'_

_ 'Well I think it'd be cool! That way I could harass Logan by taking his boots!' _

_ 'You would.'_

_ 'Yup. Wouldn' it be even weirder to wake up as one of them?'_

_ 'Yea that would be weird.'_

_ 'One morning all of the sudden I wake up as Wolverine. I'd be like, 'OH Crap! What the heck is going on! I don't remember… hey…''_

_ 'I'd be popping out the claws screaming, 'AH! That does hurt!''_

_ 'Oh! His bike man! That'd be so cool to ride his motorcycle! Oh! What if I woke up as Scott? I could ruin his life!'_

_ 'What by hitting on Logan or something?'_

_ 'That'd be hysterical! Could you imagine the look on his face?!'_

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran my hands through my hair as I sighed. I must have woken someone up from my previous episode cause there was suddenly a knock at the door. 

 "Come in." I sighed reaching over turning on the lamp lighting up the room just enough to see the figure standing in the doorway. 

 "You alright kid?" Came the deep voice of-

 "Logan?" I couldn't stop the smirk from washing over my face.

He took a step forward out of the shadows and into the light, "Hn… I thought I heard ya cryin'."

 _'Wow. He is nice.'_ I shook my head ridding myself of the thought, "No, I wasn't crying. Just… laughing…"

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, "Laughin'?" He said slowly as though he didn't quite believe me.

_  'Would he believe me if I told him? Worth a try…'_ The smile faded from my lips and I nodded casting my eyes to the floor. 

 "If I told you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" 

 "Sure kid." 

 I looked up at him as he came over and sat down next to me on the bed, "When my dad got married several years ago I turned to comic books and cartoons to forget my troubles. Sounds kinda lame, huh?" 

 He didn't say anything just stared me in the eyes, I looked away and continued, "Well I guess I had kinda lost my way for a while, daydreaming of being places I knew were impossible to be. And then I got in the car with my father after he had one too many drinks. Logan," I looked back up at him, "I don't know how I got here. I remember the semi-truck and then blacking out. The next thing I knew I was sinking in a lake or something and I _know _there wasn't a lake or even a _pond_ around!" 

 "Yer tellin' me before I found ya you were in a car accident?" Confusion laced his voice his eyes locked onto mine making me feel slightly uneasy.

I nodded, "I'm not from this dimension." 

 "What are ya talkin' about? 'Not from this dimension' what the heck is that supposed ta mean?!" 

 "I think I died in that car accident or maybe I'm in a coma or something. Because this can't be real."

 "An' why not?" Logan cut in.

 "'cause you're not real!" I shouted jumping to my feet, "None of this can be real! You're a cartoon! A-a comic book!"

Utter dismay washed over Logan's face, "A what?" He whispered shaking his head.

I sighed and sat back down, "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I should've just kept my mouth shut…"

He stood up headed for the door and I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping pass my lips. 

 He rested his hand on the doorknob, "See ya in the mornin' kid." And then he was gone, disappeared back into the shadows in the hallway. 

~*~

Logan kept his word and didn't tell anyone of our conversation that night. I could tell Professor Xavier had his suspicions but he never voiced them, to me anyways. 

I ran into Logan that afternoon as I wandered the hallways with Kurt and Kitty.

 "I need ta talk ta ya." He grunted.

I nodded and turned to Kurt and Kitty, "Sorry guys, guess I'll catch you later."

 "Yea sure," Kitty smiled grabbing Kurt by the arm and led him in the opposite direction, "Wonder what she did…?" I heard Kitty whisper to Kurt as they turned the corner.

 "What's up?" I ask turning back to Logan who looked slightly miffed; then again he _always_ looks miffed.

 "'bout last night…"

 "Yea, look I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to blow up at you or anything but you gotta understand that-"

 "Ripley!" Logan shouted cutting me off, "You don't have ta apologize anymore. Just listen fer a minute."

I nodded.

 "Alright. Let's go talk in the Danger Room; no one will bug us there. Oh and Elf!" He shouted folding his arms over his chest.

A second later Kurt hesitantly walked around the corner staring at the floor, "Ja, Logan?" 

 "Come on Half-pint I know yer there too," Kitty came out and stood next to Kurt and sighed, "How many time have I told you two not to eaves drop on other people's conversations?" Logan asked exasperatedly.

 "Sorry Mr. Logan." Kitty apologized.

 "Ja, sorry Logan ve vont do it again." 

Logan nodded, "Good. You both have an extra hour of training tomorrow." 

 "But-!" Both Kitty and Kurt started and stopped at the glare they received from Logan, "Yes sir." They both muttered as Kurt took Kitty's hand and 'bamfed' them somewhere else.

 I shook my head in disbelief, "Wow. Don't you think that was kinda harsh?"

Logan turned to face me smirking, "Eh, they'll live. The Danger Room's this way." 

 _'I wonder… does he have those orange boots…'_ I smiled to myself somewhat enjoying the silence between the two of us. Finally we reached a large metal door that slid open after Logan pressed a few buttons on what appeared to be a security pad or something. We walked in and the door closed.

_ 'Wow… it looks exactly like the cartoon…'_ I mused to myself as I looked around.

 "I need to get a few things straightened out." Logan grunted folding his arms over his chest.

I sighed, "About last night, right?" I looked up at him and he nodded.

 "Right. I just want to know what that whole cartoon, comic book thing was about."

I licked my lips, this wasn't going to be easy, "It's just what it sounds like, I read about you guys in a comic book. I used to even watch the cartoon of you guys."

Logan shook his head running a hand down his face, "Alright kid, I think a doctor needs ta look ya over again."

_ 'He doesn't believe me!' I_ thought in disbelief, as my jaw dropped, "You don't believe me!" I said out loud then I closed my eyes and shook my head, _'Of course he doesn't believe you, you idiot! Think about what you just told him!'_ I chuckled running a hand through my hair. 

 "What's so funny?" He frowned narrowing his eyes.

 "What I just said," I looked him in the eyes and smiled, "And I expected you to believe me too."

Logan sighed and closed his eyes appearing to be concentrating on something or talking to someone through E.S.P. Then it dawned on me, he was talking to Professor Xavier!

 "You don't know about your past!" I blurted out and his eyes snapped open.

 "What?" 

I dropped my eyes to the ground finding something much more interesting to look at, "Your past… I can help you remember."

~*~

A/N: Please Review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: Thank you Aranami and Xiowolfe for reviewing the last chapter. ^_^ 

~*~

 "Your past… I can help you remember." I sighed and looked back up at Logan who was staring at me as though I had lost it.

 "How can you help me find my past?" He growled taking a step towards me.

I took a step back thinking I should probably make a run for it but realized that the door was closed and he was probably a lot faster than me. 

 I swallowed, "I-I know your past," I stuttered while muttering in my head, _'Oh crap! Oh crap!'  _

Logan shook his head, "You _know _my past?"

 "I uh, don't know if it's right though… 'cause I mean… it could be wrong." I smiled nervously rubbing the back of my neck.  "Prove it." He took another step towards me. 

 I looked around, "Prove it?" I squeaked this was defiantly not one of my better days.

 "Yea, tell me something I already know so that I know yer tellin' the truth. Somethin' that only _I _would know." He folded his arms over his chest looking mighty confident that he had caught me in a lie. 

 "You and Captain America were the ones to blow up the first Rebirth thing…" I trailed off at the look I got from him and quickly took a step backwards.

 "What are ya? A mind reader!? Ya readin' my mind!?" He growled unsheathing his claws.

I squeaked quickly taking several steps backwards tripped over my feet and fell on my back, slamming my elbow onto the metal floor in the process. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain cradling my elbow as I sat on the floor. 

 "No." I said softly opening my eyes finding that Logan was no longer in the room with me. I bowed my head and stood up feeling like I had just made the worst mistake in my life. 

~*~

 "So… Vhat happened?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent as I entered the T.V room where he and Kitty were sitting watching some kind of movie. 

 "I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled flopping down on the couch beside Kitty.

 "You in like that much trouble?" 

I shook my head looking up at Kitty, "I wasn't at first but I think I am now." 

 "Vhat did you do?" Kurt came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to me.

 "Something stupid. Look I really don't want to talk about it." I sighed leaning my head back against the couch.

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and shrugged then went back to watching their movie. 

 ~Ripley, I need to speak with you in my office~ My head jerked up and I looked around for a moment before it dawned on me that I was supposed to go to Professor Xavier's office.

 "Great." I mumbled walking out of the room without so much as a 'goodbye' to either Kitty or Kurt. 

~*~

I stood out side the door to Professor Xavier's office just staring at the doorknob; hesitantly I reached for it and opened the door. As I had feared Logan stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and angry looking as usual. 

 "Ah, Ripley," Professor Xavier folded his hands over his desk as I walked in, "Logan here has been telling me quite a bit about you."

 "He thinks I'm crazy," I sighed, "Guess I don't blame him." Professor Xavier looked at me sadly and Logan snorted as he walked over to the window and peered outside it. 

 "You say that we're a cartoon?" The Professor asked coming out from behind his desk and wheeled to the center of the room where Logan had previously stood, "Why's that?" 

 "I don't know," I lied deciding that it was the next best thing, "Guess I'm still upset about my father's death. It's hard you know?" 

He nodded sympathetically and I caught the look Logan had given me from the corner of my eye before he went back to staring out the window, "There's something yer not tellin' us kid," He growled staring at something outside, "How'd ya know about the Rebirth project?"

 "Yes, I would also like to know that." Professor Xavier nodded folding his hands under his chin. 

I looked around nervously rubbing the back of my neck, "I uh… overheard someone talking about it. Kurt I think…"

 "Elf?" Logan muttered turning towards me, "Elf didn't know that me and Captain America blew up the first Rebirth program." 

 ~You were telling the truth weren't you? ~ I looked over at Professor Xavier and nodded. 

 Logan opened his mouth to say something when Scott came running in suddenly, "Professor! There's trouble!" He shouted frantically.

 "Calm down Scott, what's the problem?" 

 "It's Jean! She came back and has taken Kurt with her!" Scott's voice had calmed a bit but I could still hear the fear in it.

Logan looked over at the Professor who nodded to him and he took off.

 "We're not through with this kid!" He shouted over his shoulder at me as he followed Scott out of the room to the X-jet. 

_'Jean's taken Kurt where…?' _I thought to myself then it dawned on me…

 "Oh no. Jean has been stealing those rings hasn't she?" I turned looking down at the Professor who looked up at me in surprise.

 "Yes she has. What do you know about this?" 

I shook my head, had no one been listening to me? 

 "I know everything!" I cried out throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis, "She's going after the second ring isn't she?"  

Professor Xavier's eyes widen slightly, "Yes, tell me what's going on Ripley." 

I shake my head trying to think back to the episode I had seen where Jean possessed Kurt and can't remember much.

 "Where's the computer room? I have a feeling Beast knows some more information on the rings." 

~*~

A/N: So what do ya think? Know where I'm headed? A cookie for whoever guesses correctly lol. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay… I… Don't… Own… X-men…

A/N: Okay there are some spoilers in this story in case you haven't seen 'Mindbender' or any of the episodes after that and don't want it to be ruined then I guess don't read. The storyline wont be exactly the same as the episodes, of course, but still if you don't want to know, then don't read. ^_^ This is also a little more into what Ripley's life was like in the 'Real World'. So now that I have gotten that out… please read. (Lol)

~*~

  "Oh my God…" I whisper staring out the window of the X-jet my mouth hanging open as I watch the on going spectacle on the ground below me. 

Everyone was fighting each other; it was as if I was watching the episode of 'Mindbender' live! I watched Beast and Kurt fight each other, Beast pleading with Kurt to snap back to his senses as Kurt kept 'porting them somewhere else on the carnival's grounds. Evan, meanwhile, was shooting spikes at Rogue who was doing her best to dodge them and plead with Evan as Beast was with Kurt. Logan meanwhile was standing by himself with his claws unsheathed; I giggled covering my mouth knowing full well what was in store for him. As if on queue, Kitty emerged from the ground and stood before him staring at his feet. 

 I could see Logan's lips moving but couldn't hear him so out of sheer boredom, and because I thought it was funny, I filled in the blanks.

 "Ah twerp. You know I could never hurt you." I smirked as he retracted his claws and Kitty kicked him in the shin then fazed through him, "OW!! This is why I don't like to play nice!" I watched him hop around for a while then turned and walked back to my seat bored with watching. 

 This had all started earlier when Beast had found out the information on the rings. Turns out that they were Tibetan artifacts, from the early Han dynasty. I sighed leaning my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, _'maybe I should help them stop Mesmero unlock the second door… Wonder when that's going to be?'_

I let myself drift to sleep forgetting about what was going on outside at the moment.

~*~

 _"You can't always get what you want, Ripley," Hissed the woman sitting in front of an younger looking Ripley, "We're broke ya know? So pick one Cedar Point or the video?" The woman took a drag of her cigarette and frowned._

_ "You can't do that! Dad promised me that I could go! He also promised that he'd get the tape!!" Ripley shouted close to tears from arguing with her _evil _Stepmother for so long, "Dad!" Ripley cried turning towards her father who was leaning up against the sofa also smoking a cigarette. _

_ He looked over at the woman sitting at the table and sighed, "Why can't she get both?" He started and the woman shook her head glaring at him._

_ "I can't believe you!" She shouted, "No! One or the other!" She shouted back at Ripley._

_Rebecca and Eric both walked out of their room, "What's going on?" Rebecca asked while searching her pockets for something._

_ "I've been promised that I could go to Cedar Point with my class in a couple of weeks and Dad said he'd get me an X-men tape. But now _she _wont let me!" Ripley scowled at the woman._

_ "Jesus Christ mom! Let her get the damn tape, you're not going broke and you know it!" Rebecca shouted pulling out a pack of cigarettes and turned to Eric for a light, "Thanks babe." She said softly then turned back to the conversation. _

_Having enough of this Ripley stood up from her seat, "I can't believe you!" She shouted and ran into her room slamming the door shut and then flopped down on her bed. Going to Cedar Point meant everything to her, it would be the first time she's ever been there! And she had also been promised a week earlier that she would be able to get that tape she had been looking forward to getting. _

_She sobbed into her pillow, okay maybe it wasn't being able to get the tape that was bothering her, it was the fact that her father wasn't standing up for her. There were a few muffled yells coming from the other room then a knock at the door. Ripley didn't lift her head when the door opened and _She _walked in, breath reeking of beer._

_ "Fine you can have both." _She _said in mock sympathy, "Ya brat, you happy now?" She hissed and Ripley refused to move for fear of saying something that she would later regret. _

_Her father called for the woman and she left then minutes later her father walked in and closed the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hey hun, I'm sorry about that." He said softly and Ripley shook her head then sat up._

_ "You can go to Cedar Point, I'll give you the money," He smiled as Ripley nodded, "And you can get that tape, just don't tell her, okay?" _

_Ripley smiled and nodded and he hugged her, "You all right?" he whispered._

_ "Yea, it's just…" _

_ "I know."_

 ~*~

 "Hey kid, wake up!"

I startled forward slightly groggily waking up from the dream I had just had, or more like flashback, and looked up at Logan who stood scowling over me. 

 "We're back at the mansion. Chuck wanted me to wake ya and bring ya to his office. We got that conversation ta finish, remember?" 

I nodded absent-mindedly climbing to my feet and followed the angry Canadian out of the Jet. 

 _'Wonder why he's always so angry… eh, never mind.'_

I silently followed him back into Professor Xavier's office then waited for someone to say something. 

 "What was your life like back at home, Ripley?" The Professor asked suddenly catching me off guard. 

This was defiantly not what I had thought we were going to talk about, apparently neither did Logan.

 "What does that have to do anything, Chuck?" He looked down at Professor Xavier with a raised Eyebrow.

Professor Xavier simply held up his hand silencing Logan then nodded towards me, "Go ahead." He said softly.

Normally I would have found this funny, the Professor giving Logan the 'talk to the hand' gesture, but this wasn't 'normally'.

 "What… what do you mean?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

 "Were you happy?" 

'This is like being at the counselor's office when I was a kid.' I mused to myself then decided that I should probably answer his question.

 "Kinda. Well… not really." I sighed still trying to figure out where this was going.   

 "Why are you here Ripley?" 

Logan looked down at the Professor looking completely stunned, "Chuck-" He started sounding a bit angry.

 "I don't know," I sighed cutting him off, "I don't know…"  

~*~

A/N: Okay! What do ya think? Oh, just as a side note, Ripley's Stepmother and her Father's names wont ever be mentioned due to the fact that they're based off of real people. The other's, Rebecca and Eric their names have been changed so it wouldn't be so confusing. Please Review and tell me what you think.

 ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

 Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… and this disclaimer is starting to annoy me. This is the last chapter it will be here. Cause I will have killed it. Muwahahaha! ^_^

A/N: Major spoilers in the chapter. Especially for episodes that haven't been shown here yet but I have found summaries for here at this website- Check it out, it's an awesome site. ^_^ 

~*~

 "Why are you here?" 

The Professor's words rattled around in my head, "I don't know," I replied truthfully suddenly feeling the floor start to spin beneath me, "I don't know." I heard the Professor mutter something that sounded like, 'Think about it.' followed by the 'click' of the door signaling his departure. Logan turned to me and that's when the floor came rushing towards me and the lights turned off. 

~*~

   _I'm drawing something…someone is talking in the background but I'm not listening… Don't feel like it, I just want to concentrate on my drawing. I stop and glance up at the board, right I'm in school in… in History class and I'm supposed to be taking notes.  I look back down at the comic book I've been copying the picture from and continue…_

_  Suddenly it's dark again but I can hear someone talking… to me… saying something…_

_ 'Please…so sorry… wake…'_

_ Then it's quiet again._

~*~

I felt something prick my arm and slap it due to reflexes. There is a sudden startled scream and then muffled laughter. I open my eyes spotting Hank McCoy glaring at a smirking Logan. 

  "What's going on?" I ask softly still feeling slightly dizzy. 

Hank walked back over to me, "I'm not quite sure what happened," He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "But according to Logan after you lost consciousness you began to fade, as in disappear, but it stopped as soon as it started. My guess is that your powers are, for lack of a better word, waking up." 

 "Then why did I pass out?" I rubbed my eyes trying to stop the room from tilting.

 "I believe it's from the amount of energy your power must need, I'm sure over time with the proper training…" 

  "I get it." I interrupted feeling my eyelids growing heavy again.

~*~

 (Logan's P.O.V)

Hank sighed scratching the back of his head as he looked over Ripley once more before turning to me, "Did Charles really say that to her?"

 "I doubt that is what made her faint, Hank." I said raising an eyebrow then walked over to Ripley's side, something had caught my eye…

 "Oh no, no, that's not what I meant. I just never heard the Professor… talk like that." 

 "You mean reject a mutant 'cause she thinks she's from 'nother dimension?" I furrowed my eyebrows examining the necklace around Ripley's neck; it had two things on it, a cross and a… green dog tag. Not the kind I have hidden in a drawer somewhere, but the kind you buy for a dog. A license.

 "What?" I turned looked over my shoulder at Hank realizing that I had tuned him out… somehow…

 "I was just saying that maybe she really _is _from another dimension. It could be possible really, I mean look at Kurt he goes through that dimension every time he teleports." 

 I nodded, "Yea maybe. She _did _know that stuff 'bout me." 

Hank nodded picking up some papers, "Well Logan, I must be off." Hank smiled and walked off disappearing out the door.

 "Logan…?"

I turned back to Ripley, "Hey kid."

~*~

(Ripley's P.O.V)

I had been dreaming again, dreaming that I was back at home talking on the phone with my best friend about wishes we had that could never happen. Wishing that there was some way we could just leave our dimension behind and go somewhere else… As I woke up I had convinced myself that I was back at home in my own bed waiting for my alarm clock to go off, until I heard Hank say goodbye to Logan.

 "Logan…?" I whispered opening my eyes halfway giving them a chance to get used to the light again.

 "Hey kid."

I heard Logan take a step towards me and then felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and for the first time since I had arrived I felt as though someone understood what I was going through. Logan tilted his head to the side staring me in the eye, "You feelin' better?" His voice was gruff but also soft at the same time.

I nodded, "Just a little confused…" I sighed sitting up. 

"Don't worry about it kid," I looked up at him and he smiled sadly, "I don't know what's goin' on here, but I have a feelin' that maybe yer tellin' the truth." 

 "Thanks." I smiled and he offered me hand up, which I took. 

I dusted off my pants deciding what I should do next, _'Wasn' it Kitty who went back in time in the comics to stop the era of Apocalypse? Is that why I'm here?' _ 

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry for making you so mad," I frowned slightly, "I didn't mean too."

He stared at me and nodded folding his arms over his chest, "I know ya didn't." He replied softly. 

I smiled made my decision and looked Logan in the eye, "I know why Mesmero wanted the rings-" 

  "As do I." The Professor cut me off as he entered the room with Hank, "The three rings put together makes some sort of key opening the first of three doors."

 "Three doors… three doors to what?" Logan asked glancing over at me then back to the Professor.

 "To what is believed to have been the first mutant ever." Hank answered looking over several papers he was holding in his hands.

 "En Sabah Nur," Logan and the rest look at me, "Apocalypse." I whispered.

Beast nodded, "So far only one door has been opened, that we know of, but I can't figure out what the other two keys are and where they are." 

 "A spider, Rogue, and Mystique."

Beast turned to me questioningly, "What?"

 "A spider, Rogue, and Mystique those are the keys," I sighed at the blank look I received from everyone, "There's this spider amulet that's cut in half and when the pieces are put together and destroyed the second door opens. Rogue and Mystique are the third key, Mystique has to turn herself into a snake and go through this hole at the bottom of the door where there's a pillar with Apocalypse' sign on it. She has to put her hand on it to open the third door."

 "Then what's Rogue have to do with anything?" Logan interrupted trying not to look confused.

 "Apocalypse uses her to absorb all her energy… and becomes extremely powerful." 

Hank flipped through the papers and with a sigh crumpled them all up, "So what do we do?"

 I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

The Professor suddenly turned around to leave, "There has to be a way to stop that from happening." He said over his shoulder as he left the room.  

Hanks scratched the top of his head, "Well it looks like I have more research to do." He sighed leaving the room.

 Logan sighed shaking his head, "I think… I need a beer."  

~*~ 

A/N: I've just fallen in a pit full of horrible inhuman… things… that cause writers block. -_- Sad isn' it? Lol. Well please review and tell me what you think so far. Any advice is also… helpful. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! And sorry this took so long to post. 

Just to let you all know in this story the Mansion never blows up, and Professor Xavier is never kidnapped by Mystique. This chapter takes place during the episode 'X-Treme Measures'. 

_~*~_

_~And I know, I know they've all been talking about me_

_I can hear them whisper_

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

Somehow I've lost my mind~ 

-Unwell by Matchbox Twenty 

~*~

 I sat on the floor in my room doodling on a piece of scrap paper I had found just laying around in the hallway. The others were out on a mission or something leaving me to myself for about another hour or so, but I didn't mind it meant that I had some time to myself to work on my drawing skills. I nodded at the detailed picture of Logan's boot I had drawn then flipped the picture over and slid it under my bed for safe keeping. 

 Sighing I leaned back against the bed and stared at my wall wishing that I new how to ride a motorcycle so that I could take Logan's bike out for a little spin. I could just picture his face when he found his bike missing or worse, scratched and dented from a wipeout and me… trying to look innocent as though nothing had happened as I slowly bled to death.

 I smiled absentmindedly playing with the charms on my necklace, I glanced down at them my smile slowly fading as for the first time I felt home sick. 

I had received the necklace and cross from my grandfather and the dog license, my mom had found at a gas station one day and I had thought it'd be funny to wear it around my neck. 

 'I wonder if they're worried about me.' I thought tucking the necklace back under my shirt.

Bored, I decided to wander around the mansion for a while and maybe find something worthwhile to do. I passed by Logan in a very bad mood as I wandered around, shrugging I turned around and followed him.

 "Logan? Hey!" I shouted running to catch up to him, "Why are you so angry?" I asked once I had caught up shrugging off the thought that he is _always _in a bad mood. Well… most of the time anyways.

He stopped and glared at me, "Kitty…" He growled simply as though I would understand exactly what he meant.

I thought about it for a second before it dawned on me, "You had to take Kitty driving didn't you?" 

 He looked at me somewhat surprised, "Yes…" His eyes suddenly narrowed and he scowled, "I have ta go plot against Chuck now…" 

I held back a giggle and smirked at him, "I got an idea." I grinned.

 He tilted his head to the side, "I'm listening." He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest.

I had seen this episode before and I knew exactly how Logan got Professor Xavier back, "He has to go talk to the President of Pow-R8, right?" 

 "What about Pow-R8?" He asked now looking confused.

I shook my head, "That doesn't matter, but when he leaves instead of you waiting in the car to drive him back to the mansion," I grinned evilly, "Kitty will be." 

Logan looked at the ceiling in thought, "Yer good kid," He grinned looking back down at me, "How'd ya come up with that?" 

I shrugged, "You would have thought of it sooner or later." 

~*~

The sun was just setting when the Professor had gotten home looking unusually miffed as he wheeled into his office and slammed the door shut. I figured that Logan's little plan had worked and set out to look for him. By the time I found him he was just finishing waxing his motorcycle outside the mansion, and seemed to be in a pretty good mood by the looks of it. 

  "Hey kid." He grunted, running a rag over the front of the bike.

"I just saw the Professor, he didn't look too happy." 

Logan smirked and stood up inspecting the rest of his bike, "Kitty drove 'im home." 

 "So it worked huh?" I smiled crossing my arms.

 "Yea, I just wish I could a seen Chuck's face when he found out Kitty was drivin' him home." He grinned at the thought and hopped onto his motorcycle revving it up. 

I sighed turning around to head back to the mansion, "See ya later." I called out over my shoulder over the rumbling of the motor.

 "Ya want a ride?" Logan asked.

I stopped in mid step and turned around, "What?" I asked knowing I had heard wrong.

Logan rolled his eyes and held up his helmet towards me, "Ya wanna go fer a ride?"

 "Yea sure." I replied taking the helmet and putting it on then climbed onto the back of the bike.

 "Hang onto my shoulders." He instructed.                                

I did as I was told and he revved up the bike again and sped off down the driveway. I grinned watching the scenery fly by, the headlights lit up the road scattering the shadows as we approached. I had only been on a motorcycle once before this and it was during the middle of the day, this was a whole new experience and I was loving it.

 The bike ride was over rather quickly and we were soon back at the mansion pulling up into the garage. I sighed sad it was over but happy nonetheless. 

 "Woo! That was great!" I laughed handing Logan back his helmet, "Thanks!" I beamed.

 "Yer welcome Kid." Logan chuckled taking his helmet from me.

I nodded, "Well I gotta… go. See ya tomorrow." I waved then ran off to my room where I unceremoniously flopped down on my bed and rolled over onto my back propping my head up with my arms. 

I let out a long sigh closing my eyes; all thoughts of going home were pushed into the back of my mind. At this moment I never wanted to go home.

 ~*~

A/N: Again sorry this took so long to post. And I know that the motorcycle ride scene was probably a little cheesy, but it was fun to write for some reason. ^_^ Please review and let me know what ya think!!

-Trunksblue


	7. Chapter 7

~*~  "Please wake up…" 

I sat straight up tumbling out of bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around my legs. I let out a startled yelp as I landed in a heap on the floor. 

 "What the heck…" I whispered wiping the sweat from my forehead as I sat up and looked around.

I could have sworn I just heard someone whisper in my ear, 'Please wake up' but the scary thing was the voice sounded familiar… I swallowed climbing shakily back up onto my bed and laid back down. That voice… it had been my father's and it had sound so clear as though he were standing next to me. 

I shivered pulling up the blankets around me and stared at the ceiling still feeling slightly creeped out by the 'dream'. After 10 minutes of staring at the ceiling (not blinking) I started to realize that I was thirsty, and that required going downstairs to the kitchen… in the dark. After another 5 minutes of debating whether or not I was really that thirsty I decided that I was and hesitantly got up.  

 I made it into the kitchen in one piece and flipped on the lights. I sighed in relief after drinking a glass and a half of water then set the glass down in the sink. 

 "What are ya doin' up kid?" I spun around spotting Logan in the doorway.

I sighed trying to calm my nerves once again, I hadn't even heard him come in! 

 "Jeeze you scared me!" I rubbed my temples, "I couldn't sleep." 

Logan nodded walking the rest of the way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Me either." He admitted after a minute. 

 "Nightmares?" I asked already knowing the answer as I sat down across from him at the table.

He looked up at me as though he were debating whether or not he could trust me, "Yea," He said softly then leaned back against his chair with a sigh, "Tell me kid, ya said you knew my past, what else do ya know?" 

I shrugged, figures he wouldn't forget me saying that, "I dunno," I mumbled quietly staring down at the table, "You have nightmares where you're back at that place where you're getting the adimantium laced to your bones." I looked up at him trying to ignore the look he was giving me.

 "Then you know who did this to me?" He growled popping out his claws with that infamous 'SNIKT'. 

I frowned slightly shaking my head, "I don't really remember who put the adimantium on your claws, but I think you killed him… er… someone that was there."

Logan sheathed his claws frowning slightly in what seemed like confusion, "On my claws…?" 

 'Oh this is good.' I thought to myself sarcastically running my hand through my hair, "You have bone claws underneath the adimantium." 

His eyes widened briefly as he stared at me, I had said too much and too much could be a bad thing. I was about to say something when he stood up and sniffed the air.  

I raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he was up too, "What?" I asked at last and he silenced me with a glare before turning off the lights. 

A minute later someone walked in hesitated in the doorway for a moment before going on their way. It was silent for a couple of minutes then the lights came back on.

 "What was that about? And who was that?" I asked now on my feet as Logan peered out into the hallway sniffing the air.

He grunted then turned to me, "It was Rogue… something doesn't smell right." He growled.

 "You don't think…"

 "Yea. She's been taking the other's powers." 

 "Logan! We have to stop her!" I shouted while waving my arms around.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I slowly put my arms down feeling rather embarrassed.

 "_We _will do nothing. _You _will go back to bed and let _me _handle this." 

I glared at him; he had no idea what he was getting himself into, "Feeling cocky today, huh?" I muttered under my breath as I walked passed.

 "What was that?" He growled.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Nothing… nothing at all… You do know that by now Rogue has probably found Mystique and they're on their way to the Brotherhood's house?" 

Logan took off out of the house while shouting over his shoulder, "Wake up the others!" 

 I snickered to myself as I made my way to the stairs, apparently Logan had forgotten that he was still only in his boxers… boy were the Brotherhood in for a surprise. 

~*~

A/N: Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yea, I have to admit this chapter is a little odd. (Thank you everyone for your reviews!!!!!! ^_^)

~*~

It was late the next morning (Around 11:58) when I got around to getting out of bed to find out what had happened after Logan took off after Rogue. After taking a shower and pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt, I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast… err… lunch.  I was surprised to see everyone, including Rogue and Logan, sitting at the table eating their lunches acting as though nothing had happened. I sat down in the only seat available, which for some reason was right next to Logan, and picked up a sandwich. I stared at my sandwich listening to Jean babble on to no one in particular about something stupid until I couldn't take it anymore and threw my sandwich at her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me in surprise, heck even _I _was surprised at my actions. Jean just stared at me in shock just slowly opening and closing her mouth.   

 "I'm so sorry Jean, I don't know why I did that…" I trailed off trying to figure out where I had gotten the nerve to do that. Then it hit me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing, little miss perfect just got hit in the face with a sandwich that _I _threw! 

 "This is crazy!" I laughed slowly calming down that is, until I looked up at Logan glaring down at me, "So…" I bit my lip to keep from grinning, "What happened after you left? I mean you obviously stopped Rogue and Mystique." 

 He chose to ignore me and continue with his sandwich like everyone else had. I was about to say something when I heard the oddest sound; it seemed to be a cross between humming and whispering. I looked around trying to pinpoint who or what was making the sound and came to the conclusion that it wasn't even coming from the same room.

 "Does anyone else hear that?" I asked suddenly serious.

No one even acknowledged that I had even spoken; they all just continued to eat in silence. With a sigh I got up from the table and went into the other room. It was different somehow… the colors and furniture were all different and sitting in the middle of the room was a bed with a man standing next to it silently crying. I walked further into the room trying to figure out who the man was and who the person laying in the bed was. I stopped dead in my tracks when I recognized the person lying in the bed was me… and the man was my father. 

 "Dad?" I whispered stepping closer to him, tears welling up in my eyes.

He looked around then down at other me and brushes aside a few strands of her hair, "Rip?" His voice cracks slightly.

 "Dad I don't know how to get back!" I shouted the tears now running down my cheeks, "I don't know if I want to come back…" I sat down on the edge of the bed burying my face in my hands.

 "I'm sorry…" I can hear him muttering, "Please came back Ripley, we need you." I can't help but notice the sincerity in his voice and then he's gone, everything is gone and I'm floating in a black void.

~*~

8:30.

I close my eyes again then snap them back open.

8:30?! Hadn't I just woke up and it was almost noon?! Didn't I just have lunch? 

I sat up straight and pick up my clock staring at it, had it all been a dream? And what a crazy one at that!

Shaking my head I climbed out of bed took a quick shower and got dressed, this time in blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I slid to a stop finding only Jamie sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

 "Where is everyone?" I asked him grabbing a bowl from one of the cupboards and filled it up with some Cheerios. 

He shrugged downing the milk from his bowl, "Some kind of mission." 

I sat down next to him eating my Cheerios, "You bummed 'cause they left you behind?" I asked taking another bite.

He nodded twirling his spoon in the bowl.

I chuckled under my breath, "Believe me kid, you didn't want to go this time."

 "Why's that?" He somewhat snapped.

I chose to ignore the way he said that, "Mazes, giant attacking statues, and Apocalypse." I stated matter-of-factly as I finished my cereal then took both Jamie's bowl and mine to the sink.

 "Apocalypse?" Jamie echoed looking both stunned and confused. 

Just then several of the older students (Bobby, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Rogue) and the adults came wondering in looking dirty and rather tired. I mentally noticed that Logan had changed into his uniform while he was gone and snickered to myself. 

 "Where's Kitty?" Jamie asked looking up at the others as they all slumped down into their chairs.

 "She beat us all to the shower." Jean sighed staring up at the ceiling.

 "So what happened?" I asked leaning onto my elbows on the counter.

Professor Xavier shook his head like he was contemplating something, "You were right." He said slowly.

 "Yea if we hadn't gotten there when we had, I don't know what would have happened." Scott chimed overly proud of himself.

I fought the urge to glare at him and instead held up the box of Cheerios I had forgotten to put away, "Anyone hungry?" I asked shaking the box making the cereal within it rattle. 

Kurt 'Bamfed' onto the counter took the box from my hand and 'Bamfed' away leaving me glaring at empty air where he had once been.

 "A simple 'yes' would have been nice." I muttered folding my arms over my chest.

~*~

A/N: Okay Explanations in the next chapter. Hopefully. Lol. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the last chapter! ^_^ Thank you everyone who reviewed!! 

~*~

I sighed leaning back against the frame of my bed setting the notebook and pencil aside. A knock at my door startled me from my thoughts, "Come in!" I called out crossing my legs so that I was sitting Indian style.

I was surprised when Logan came in through the door and folded his arms over his chest, "Dinner's ready," He grunted his eyes suddenly softened a little, "Somethin' wrong, Rip?" 

 I looked up at him and smiled softly, "You know, I think that's the first time I heard you say my name," Logan raised an eyebrow then shrugged turning to leave the room, "Hey wait! Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

He turned and nodded then came over and sat down next to me, "Shoot." 

I had never fully understood why the students here looked up to Logan to tell their problems to until that moment, when I realized that when ever I needed someone to talk to he was always there. It was the same for everyone; he'd stop whatever he was doing and listen. 

I sighed leaning my head back against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, "I've been thinking about my life before I got here," I sighed looking back at him, "I'm not sure if I want to go back." I added softly.

 "What's so bad about yer old life that ya wouldn' wanna go back ta it?" 

 "Just a lot of bad memories…" I trailed off pulling my knees up to my chest.

Logan shook his head, "At least ya got yer memories." He semi growled.

 I rested my chin on my knees and sighed, "Maybe there's a reason you don't remember your past." I looked at him out of the side of my eye.

 He grunted leaning back against the bed, "So what are yer memories of?" 

I closed my eyes, "Hating myself when I was younger and hating everyone else. Even my so called 'friends' tried to poison me or something…"

 "Poison you?" Logan cut in anger lacing his voice.

I opened my eyes, "Actually I don't know what it was. Said it was a tic-tac but I knew better, tic-tacs aren't purple and they sure as Hell don't have numbers written on 'em."  

Logan shook his head, "'cause you were a mutant?" He asked.

 "No," I shook my head, "where I'm from there aren't any mutants like here," I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"So all of yer memories are bad ones, huh?" Logan asked slightly tilting his head to the side. 

 "There are some good memories too, I guess," I smiled lightly stretching my legs out, "Like the conversations about you guys that I've had with my friend."

Logan raised his eyebrows at that, "Like what?" He asked letting curiosity get the best of him. 

I grinned, "Like what would happen if I took your boots or something."

 "My boots?" He narrowed his eyes.

I chuckled, "Yea! Your orange ones! They're so cool!" 

He shook his head, "Yer probably the strangest person I've met." 

I laughed again, "So what's for dinner?" I climbed to my feet and stretched my arms out.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, smells like spaghetti." He smirked sniffing the air.

 "Thanks." 

 "For what?"

 "For listening to me. It's been awhile since I've talk to anyone and they've actually listened without thinking I was crazy."

He smiled, "No problem." 

~*~

I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone of my plans to return home, just in case something went wrong. Yawning I laid down on my bed and curled up into a ball slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Suddenly I was standing outside a hospital room looking in at the occupant lying motionless on the bed. Steady beeps echoed rhythmically throughout the room from the heart monitor signaling life. Sighing I stepped into the room and walked up to the side of the bed. It was me laying there, wrapped up in bandages, wires, and tubes of all sorts. I swallowed looking up at the wall with the clock, both hands pointed at the 12. All of the sudden I felt incredibly tired as though the room itself was draining me and I fell forward onto the bed blacking out…

**~*~**

I could hear someone talking… it sounded like a T.V was on in the next room and all I could make out was bits and pieces. Slowly I opened my eyes shocked to find myself in a hospital room instead of my room back at the mansion. I felt a sensation of both relief and sadness wash over me then I saw him, my father sitting in a chair next to my bed silently praying. I wanted to say something but couldn't due to the tube stuck down my throat, so I did the next best thing, I lifted my hand and patted the blanket. The new sound caught his attention and he was staring at me with tears in his eyes.

 "You're awake!" He cried out jumping to his feet. 

'I'm back,' I thought to myself closing my eyes briefly, 'Wonder if that was all just a dream…'

~*~

Logan knocked on Ripley's door slightly worried that she hadn't come down for breakfast or lunch. 

 "Ripley?" He called out opening the door finding that the room was empty. 

Stumped he walked into the room looking around; a blue note book sitting on the floor caught his attention. On the cover written in black marker was his name. He picked it up studying the cover briefly before opening it finding a detailed picture of his boots, setting it down he turned to the next page. It was a letter…

  Dear Logan- 

  _This might help you with your search for your past…_

~*~

The End.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that. ^_^ Thank you everyone for reading!  


End file.
